Somebodies
by lillexe
Summary: The Nobodies of Organization XIII had bodies that were essentially made from darkness, and therefore would return to darkness. But their minds and personalities survive, giving them a "second chance". But where do they go? More detailed summary inside.


**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm very excited about making this fanfic for KH2. I've actually had this idea for a while now, but it just never really progressed (always stayed in my daydreams haha). But anyways I'm trying to keep the dialogue and the overall feel of the story true to KH. The beginning may be slow, but please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Extended summary: The Nobodies of Organization XIII had bodies that were essentially made from darkness, and therefore would return to darkness. They had no hearts but still had intellect and free will, a sense of being of sorts. For lack of better term, a "spirit". Their bodies of darkness were once again swallowed by darkness when they "died", but their personalities and mind were not of that darkness and could not be enveloped. Where then does it go? The "spirit" of the intelligent nobody is brought into another world to gain a life that it never truly had.**

**These intelligent nobodies with "spirits" are given a second chance to gain a heart. When entering the next world the new beings are given a new body with the ability to build a heart. They have all the functions of a heart (i.e. can feel emotions) but must physically build their heart. In other words since they were not initially born with hearts they are put in a state of being that allows a creation of a heart. They are not yet people, but are no longer nobodies. They are now somebodies.**

Chapter One

Danica lived by herself in the town she was born in. She had just finished school about one month ago, and her parents agreed to help pay for her first living quarters. She chose this town not only because it was of her birth, but it was extremely beautiful. Quaint could aptly describe the setting. The roads were all made of stone, and greenery existed everywhere. Large oaks formed canopies over the city, and a roaming river ran through the middle of it. Her family had often vacationed there, and over the years Danica had fallen in love with it.

She had lived in Alla Trae for only three weeks and already she had become friends with some of the tenants in her apartment complex. Mike was just one year older than her and took on the role of an older brother. His girlfriend Valerie met Danica about three days after Mike and the two girls instantly became friends. Valerie had lived in Alla Trae all her life and had met Mike when he came to her school as a transfer student. Mike lived in Danica's complex and Valerie had her own house ten minutes away, so meeting them was never hard.

Over the course of the past two weeks the two helped Danica attain items that she needed for the apartment. However Mike and Valerie had a date that day and Danica decided just to shop on her own. She really didn't need them in order to shop, but it was nice to get to know them better while she did.

Since Danica was also independent, the fact that she was shopping alone didn't bother her in the slightest. It was 8:30 when she finished her shopping (she had bought a new comforter for her bed and a butcher block for the kitchen) and she was tired. The thought of cooking at home made her groan. _I'm hungry but I am SO not in the mood to make anything. _A Chinese take-out was nearby that had really good chicken, so the exhausted teen decided to go there on the way back to the apartments.

"One order of General Tso chicken and fried rice, please." The cashier looked bored as she rang up the order.

"180 munny."

Danica dug for the spare change inside of her pocket and paid for the food. It smelled delicious as she walked down the street toward her complex. Rays of twilight passed through the leaves of the trees onto the ground, making interesting patterns. The young woman noticed that the Clair River was higher than usual. It was probably due to the heavy rain shower they had the day before.

The apartment soon came into view after Danica had walked along the riverbank for about ten minutes. "Yes. Apartment. Food." She was realizing just how tired she actually was when she remembered that she had to go up two flights of stairs. Tired hungry people do not like stairs. As she was about to cross the street to enter the complex, Danica noticed a guy standing in the shallow water of the Clair.

He was stone still and stared into the water with an emotionless face. Danica assumed he was lost in thought or something, but the idea didn't seem quite right. She continued to watch him for a few minutes, expecting him to move. He didn't. The guy just kept staring into the water. Danica became worried. The sky was now dark and if something was wrong with this guy it would be dangerous to leave him out here, especially in water.

She moved slowly towards him, not wanting to startle the guy. Water sloshed around her sandals as she entered the ankle deep water. When she was closer Danica realized that the man's face was completely blank, as if he had no comprehension of who or where he was. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey."

The man's eyes brightened and he took an sudden intake of breath. It was like this guy had never even breathed before. It even made Danica jump back in surprise it was so powerful. His eyes were moving back and forth as he began to take in his surroundings. Then he moved his arms and touched his blond head in confusion. Danica spoke again, more cautious this time.

"Excuse me..."

He turned to look at her with a quizzical look. Then to Danica's great surprise, tears started to pour from his eyes, but he looked far from sad. On the contrary the man still looked confused and...overwhelmed with something. She was so shocked it took her a second to continue speaking. "Um, what is your name?"

The man didn't say anything at first. He paused with a strained look on his face. Danica was about to claim him with amnesia when he suddenly spoke for the first time.

"Demyx."

A/N: That's the first chapter everyone! Hope you liked it. :3 I'm gonna try to update once a week. Sorry if the beginning is kinda slow or...short. XD


End file.
